Tree leaves shall bud anew
by CorruptedSoul72
Summary: Rather than sealing half of the Kyuubi into his son, Minato used the Shinigami to seal the whole Kyuubi within the Shinigami along with himself. Without the Kyuubi and the hate of the village, not knowing his parents, receiving his mother's surname to protect him from his father's enemies, Naruto becomes just another orphan in Konoha. NarutoxfemSasuke mokuton!naruto
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold night in Konoha, there were no clouds yet there were also no stars to be seen. A cold wind swept through the night air, giving a foreboding chill down the backs of whomever was awake.

That night will forever bring fear into the hearts of those who survived. It was the night of October 10th, the night our hero's story begins.

***To a cave outside Konoha***

Deep outside Konoha was a large cave, it was inscribed with multiple seals and surrounded by ANBU. Inside was the late hokages wife Biwako and the current hokage, Minato Namikaze and his wife Kushina who had just given birth to a baby boy with blond hair, blue eyes and three whisker marks on each cheek.

"It's a healthy baby boy" biwako smiled as she handed kushina her baby. Kushina and minato were smiling as she held the new addition to the family.

Kushina looked exhausted but she looked up to minato with a tired smile "He looks just like you" she looks down and rubs the baby's whiskered face.

Minato looks at his wife and son and gives her the biggest smile he can muster "I suppose but I'm sure he'll be just like you" he teased. Though there's still work that must be done. He still needs to maintain the seal and tighten it once again.

Biwako takes the baby to clean the child off and minato goes to work on tightening the seal. But before he can begin the hokage hears a scream from behind him.

He swiftly turns around to see biwako with her throat slit on the floor and a masked assailant holding his child.

Minato's eyes steel over "who are you?" he asks calmly. The masked figure stays silent for a moment and looks up. With the hood no longer obscuring his face, through the hole in his striped mask a lone sharingan glows ominously "Who I am does not matter, but unfortunately for you; you have something I need" the figure speaks just as calmly.

In that moment the black marks spread through kushina's body "AARGH" a scream tears through her face as the seal on her stomach bulges and flashes red.

Minato glances at his wife anxiously knowing the Kyuubi is trying to break free.

They both tense knowing what happens next. Minato leaps into action, throwing his Hiraishin kunai and appearing in front of the assailant with his kunai aimed for the masked figures throat only for it to pass through.

Confusion Marrs Minato's face but has no time to process as the masked figure throws Naruto into the air and re-appears next to kushina. Minato catches Naruto and quickly notices the explosive tags; throwing the blanket and teleporting to his home he barely escapes the explosion 'damn it, he separated us' he grits his teeth.

He lays the crying Naruto in his crib he sighs in relief that he's ok and sets out, leaving his son one last glance as he disappears in a flash of yellow light.

Meanwhile the masked man has bound kushina with a sealing array. Standing in front of her "I'm going to extract the Kyuubi, and when I do it will lead to Konoha's destruction" the man says sadistically. Kushina recoils in shock "what?" she tries to break the restraints but to no avail.

The man looks into kushina's eyes and the last thing she saw a glowing sharingan.

***Inside the seal***

"_**You**_" a voice thunders around him. The man says nothing as he looks into the eyes of the kyuubi and before him the kyuubi's eyes changed into a sharingan as well. The nine tails was under his control; And the seal broke.

***Back outside***

The kyuubi is free and kushina falls to the floor. The towering biju slams his paw onto her, seemingly killing her, until minato flashes to a tree with her in his arm. "Minato... is Naruto ok?" she asks weakly. The blonde hokage gives her a weak smile "yes, he is fine." She sighs in relief as he flashes to his still intact home and lies kushina next to Naruto.

"Thank you… minato" she looks at her husband as he throws on his haori. He looks back and gives her a soft smile "everything will be fine. Ill be back in a flash." He states as he disappears.

The next ten minutes are a blur as the nine tails is released into the middle of Konoha. Many fought, and many died until the kyuubi was about the annihilate the village with a bijudama. though before it reached the ground the fourth hokage teleported in miles away and saved Konoha.

Before the biju could begin another bijudama the third hokage pushed the kyuubi out of the village with his staff.

Subduing the biju with gamabunta and kushina's adamantine chains, the biju tried one last attempt; one that costed the lives of kushina and the fouth hokage. Still alive though, minato and kushina speak their last words to their son.

In a last moment decision Minato decides that it would be safer to seal the yin and yang chakras into the belly of the Shinigami as there's no way anyone can reach it there. Having faith in his son to defeat the masked Uchiha he seals the Kyuubi into the Shinigami while sealing some of his and kushina's chakra into Naruto to meet him when he's sixteen.

With the deeds done he and kushina's corpse fall to the cold grass. Immediately the third and his anbu are on the scene. Minato, still barely alive looks at Hiruzen "Please, take care of my son, Naruto." with this he breathes his last breath and goes limp.

Hiruzen nods sadly, acknowledging his successor's last wish. He picks up the baby and looks to his anbu "Let's go." He says gravely and the anbu nod. Accepting this he takes off to the hokage tower with the anbu tailing with the bodies of the former hokage and his wife.

That night the third hokage re takes the position of hokage after he discusses with the council in an emergency meeting. He now stands in front of the village preparing to break the news.

"Konoha" he starts "I know most of you must want to know what's happening, so I will explain." He pauses" minato, his wife and child have perished last night in order to defeat the kyuubi." The crowd started murmuring and most could be heard crying.

"To Minato, Konoha wasn't just any other village, this was his home. Every year there are many ninja born and raised here in Konoha… We live, fight to protect this village and what is precious to us. We would go to our death. He one told me "If a man hasn't discovered something that he will die for, he isn't fit to live.". Even if we are not related by blood, those of the village are, to me, my most precious, most important… family!" He booms "When the tree leaves dance, one shall find flames. The fire's shadow will illuminate the village, and once again, tree leaves shall bud anew." He finished, and the mood lifted hearing screams and cheers from the crowd.

He bids them well and steps back into the office. He sighs feeling his old age, he looks over to the crib that holds Naruto Namikaze; now Naruto Uzumaki to protect him from his father's enemies.

The sighs again as one of the greatest hokages children is now just another orphan of the attack on the village, he turns to look at the hokage monument 'Minato I promise I won't fail you'.

000000000000

Aaaand that's a wrap, let me know how the first chapter was. This is my first real story since a fathers hate and a boys love and that one was pretty garbage lol any ideas are accepted, but the pairing wont change. See ya in a few days B)


	2. Chapter 2

'_Minato, I promise I won't fail you.'_

***Six years later***

Naruto sat alone on a bench, eyes slowly following the figures jumping around the playground.

Its been several years since the kyuubi attack and the loss of one of the greatest hokages in history. Naruto grew up like many children after that fateful night, an orphan. Yet unlike most he was teased for his scrawny physique and the whicker marks that marred his face.

He was different and that was frowned upon.

While he was sitting there pondering life, when suddenly a ball found its way to his face and he slammed to the ground. Covered in dirt he looks up to see the other children laughing and pointing at him.

"Hey what was that for!" the blonde yelled with indignation, a bulky brown-haired kid walked over and picked up the ball "Ohh did I hurt the little weirdo's feelings?" the child laughed and walked away.

The young blondes' eyes teemed with anger as he turned around and walked away to a far corner of the orphanage leaving behind the laughter 'One day…' Naruto thought 'Ill show you, I'm not weird" he pouted childishly.

After a few hours it was evening, and Naruto was bored 'maybe ill go for a walk' he decides. Carefully, he sneaks out of the orphanage and is walking around the the village. Soon he comes to stumble upon a lake; on that lake there was a dock. The blonde notices a figure of a young child on the dock, upon closer inspection he notices the figure is a young girl. She has coal black hair, a dark blue shirt and white shorts.

Hesitantly he steps towards the figure, for some reason he feels drawn to the raven-haired child.

He walks next to the child "Hi'" he says somewhat shyly. The girl looks up to him, as if surprised to see someone else there. "Hi!" the girl exclaims exuberantly "Do you mind if I sit?" Naruto asks with a small smile.

The girl, confused, nods happily and Naruto takes a seat. "I'm Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto!" he claims happily, feeling at ease because of the lack of hostility. "I'm Sarada, Sarada Uchiha; it's nice to meet you" she smiles.

Staring her in the eyes, he tries to get a read on her, he's always been good at reading people.

Whenever the Hokage visits the orphanage and they have one of their conversations he remembers the Hokage once caught sight of this and complimented the ability. He doesn't know why he's special enough to get to talk to the village leader, but it might be because he's awesome; his mind conjures.

But he couldn't get anything off her. "So, what are you doing at the lake all alone for?" he asks genuinely curious.

Sarada looks down to her feet "Because my kaa-san and nii-san are fighting again" She says sadly. Naruto looks at her, he never had parents or siblings but he didn't like seeing people sad "its ok" he jumps up " I'm sure they'll stop fighting soon" he says with a grin.

She lets out a giggle "How can you be sure?" the blond puts his hands behind his head and gives a foxy grin "I just know" they both start laughing, talking until dark until Sarada realized just how late it was.

Sarada stops Naruto mid-speech "I'm sorry Naruto I Have to go it's getting late, can we hang out tomorrow?" the blond freezes, then smiles "Yeah of course! So, does this mean were friends?"

The ebony-haired child laughs "duh, silly"

They give each other a wave goodbye and went their separate ways.

***Two weeks later***

Then every day for two weeks they met up at the same place, growing closer as the days go by. Currently they were at the dock midafternoon, talking as usual "So what are your parents like? I've never really thought about asking until now" he chuckles. Sarada's smile drops a little "Well Kaa-san is really nice, she's the Clan leader!" she exclaims, boasting a bit "Nii-san is a super cool ninja too, but he's really secretive; he never tells me about his missions." She pouts.

Naruto looks at her confused "what about your Tou-san?" Sarada's face drops a bit "I've never met him… Kaa-san says he died a long time ago when the Kyuubi attacked the village." Naruto looks down "oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to.." she waves him off.

"what about you though? What are your parents like?" this time it was Naruto face that hung low "I've never met them, I've been an orphan since I was born" Sarada's hands went to her mouth "Oh I'm so sorr-"Naruto waved her off "Its fine, I Guess were even now" he chuckles.

There was a moment of silence until it was broken by the uncomfortable blonde "So do you want to be a Shinobi?" Sarada looks him in the eyes and nods "Yeah, I want to be the best ninja in the village.. I want to be hokage!" she says with determination.

Naruto's eyes widen _'I want to be hokage'. _He looks to her eyes and sees the fire behind them.

He gives her a smirk "Then its not going to be easy for you" she gives him a puzzled look "Because My dream is to become hokage too!" he finishes.

Her eyes widen, and she smirks back; a rivalry already forming. Though the contest stopped when she looked away "you never told me why you wanted to be a ninja" Naruto looks to the lake.

"Yeah well I decided I wanted to after I heard the story of the fourth hokage. I want to be as strong as him one day." His eyes narrowed in determination.

She smiles, and a thought hit her "Hey Naruto" he turns his head to look at her "How about you come over tomorrow for dinner? My Kaa-san has been wanting to meet you" she says happily.

Naruto eyes widen in Excitement "Really?!" she nods "Yeah id love to!" He Shouts.

"ok come on over later around Five, I have to go help Kaa-san make dinner." She grins and runs off as they both wave goodbye.

Naruto smiles to himself as he turns around to walk to his house to get ready _'I hope this turns out ok' _with that last thought he begins his way back to the orphanage.

***Around 5PM in the Uchiha Compound* **

Naruto walks up to the gates of the compound and as he's walking he sees two guards standing at the entrance "Hello" he waves to the guards. They look at each other then back to Naruto. "Name please" one of the guards asks.

"Uzumaki Naruto" The guard nods, already being informed of the child's meeting with the clan head and her daughter, tells him where the clan heads house is.

Naruto walks forward 'That was weird, why did they feel so tense' he thought moving forward but filed the thought for later.

Reaching the house, he knocks on the door. A few moments later a beautiful woman opens the door.

"Ah Naruto-kun we've been expecting you, please come in." she smiles warmly and steps aside to let him in. Naruto walks forward shyly, taking off his sandals at the door as it closes behind him.

"its nice to finally meet you, Sarada speaks highly of you, and I don't doubt her, you seem very polite" The Uchiha matriarch smiles. Naruto gulps "thank you Uchiha-san" he mutters.

The smile drops shortly but returns just as quick as it came "Now, now Please; call me Mikoto." She says warmly. "Hai" the blond says shyly.

Behind him she ushers him to the kitchen, where at the table was Sarada and another person, maybe sixteen with long black hair, dark blue pants and shirt with what looks like mesh armor underneath.

'This must be her Nii-san' Naruto thought before he sat at the table.

As he sat down a plate of miso ramen was placed was placed in front of him and instantly his mouth was watering, he looked around him to see Sarada's mother place the bowls in front of sarada and her brother.

There was a few moments of silence until sarada broke it "Naruto, this is my Nii-san Itachi" she said anxiously. Naruto turned his vision to the stoic teen across the table and offered a small smile "hello, its nice to meet you Itachi-san" he said politely.

Itachi stared a little longer before a soft smile crossed his face "hello Naruto-kun, it nice to finally meet you as well. My imouto talks about you quite often." "Nii-san!" sarada interrupts loudly, face slightly flushed. Itachi chuckles and the mood is lifted as they all make conversation.

Slowly the conversation shifted to the art of being a shinobi. "So, Naruto-kun" itachi starts "Do you want to be a shinobi?" Naruto looks at him and pauses for a second but answers anyway. "Yeah, but I don't really know where to start…" he says hesitantly.

This time it was Mikoto who spoke up "Whys that Naruto-kun?" she asks. The blonde sighs sadly "Because I have no one to ask.. I've tried asking the caretakers, but they said I'm still too young." Mikoto and itachi had a feeling of what he was talking about, but she wanted to confirm her thought.

"What do you mean your caretaker Naruto-kun?" at this question Sarada winced "I'm an orphan" he stated plainly.

Itachi and Mikoto both winced as well. 'He is such a nice boy.. it's a shame he's an orphan' Mikoto thought sadly. "I see" she says in a monotone. She and itachi share a look and itachi nods. "If you'd like, Naruto-kun; me and itachi can train you with sarada" Naruto's eyes widened in shock "why… Why would you do that for me? I barely even know you." He says with shock and hope.

Mikoto smiled "Because In Konoha we help eachother, and you remind me of someone I loved dearly." She stated as he grinned foxily. In that moment he looked like Kushina which only helped confirm her suspicions.

Sarada lept up into the air, claiming on how she would show him she's better and immediately he rebutted, both Mikoto and itachi smiled at their antics.

This is the day that would start the Legend known as Uzumaki Naruto.

And that's a wrap. I tried to make it longer but im havin some trouble lol anyway sorry about the grammatical errors I currently have no beta. Also. I forgot to say.. I don't own naruto/boruto. To those who are wondering, sarada is female sasuke, I just thought it would work better cause theres already a basic visual of what she looks like. As always R&R, ideas are always welcome.


	3. Training and revelations!

_This is the day that would start the legend of Uzumaki Naruto._

THUNK*

"Yatta!" A set of voices echoed in a clearing. A few yards away sat multiple targets with kunai in the middle of them.

Ever since Mikoto and Itachi agreed to train him, naruto and sarada had been training together like crazy. It was on the first day of training Mikoto and Itachi realized Sarada and Naruto were prodigies.

While they had always figured Sarada had a high aptitude for being a kunoichi, being from the Uchiha clan; they were surprised at how high this aptitude actually was. Even more so with Naruto.

On the first day of training Itachi showed them the proper way to hold and throw kunai and shuriken, and they learned how with surprising speed. It took only a week for the both of them to consistently hit bullseyes with multiple targets.

Even though they picked up the technique very quick, Itachi wanted them to practice until he deemed them ready. That day is today.

"Good job Naruto-kun, Sarada-imouto. I believe you are both ready for the next step in training." Itachi said with a soft smile. The blonde and raven haired children cheered enthusiastically.

"Maa Maa whats next Itachi-niisan!" The blonde asked happily. "Yeah! Whats next nii-san!" Sarada asked with excitement.

Itachi offered a smile "Well kaa-san and I have talked it over.. And we think we should start you off on chakra control." Naruto and Saradas' yes began to twinkle before she realised something. "Ano.. Itachi nii-san?" Both his and narutos eyes focused on her. "Whats chakra control?". Naruto nodded, also realizing he didnt know what chakra control is either. Itachi let out a small chuckle and went on to explain chakra and the benefits of controlling it.

As he finished up "Alright, did that make sense?" Naruto and Sarada nod "Now on that same subject, there are also different types of jutsu that shinobi and kunoichi specialize in." The raven haired prodigy continues "There is hand to hand combat, which is taijutsu, Ninjutsu and genjutsu. There are also sealing Justus but those are a little advanced for you both right now." Itachi chuckles at the end of his explanation. Naruto and Sarada pout at the end.

Naruto pouts "But Itachi-nii.." He pauses at his nii-sans look and pouts more "ok.. But can we start chakra control now?" Itachi sighs but laughs quietly. "Hai naruto-kun" he continues "First things first, you both must unlock your chakra." Sarada and Naruto nod their heads waiting for instructions.

"Both of you sit lotus style" both nod and sit down "ok now concentrate. Look deep inside you for the warmth in your stomachs. When you find it, grasp it." Itachi explained. Both sat there for minutes trying to find their chakra.

There was nothing for several minutes until Itachi's eyes slightly narrow when a purple chakra outlines Sarada's body. 'What.. I've never seen purple chakra..". His eyes bolt open when he suddenly senses a chunin level chakra in the clearing. He darts his eyes towards naruto and his eyes widen in shock. A golden chakra is dancing around his body like flames, while the grass and plants around naruto seen to grow and become more vibrant. 'A golden chakra…' Itachi stares at naruto in shock and awe before schooling his features.

Naruto and Sarada open their eyes at the same time and grin at each other. Itachi looks at them deep in thought 'A purple and golden chakra.. That's very rare.. This could be very dangerous..' Itachi thought, knowing full well most chakra is blue. 'I should wrap this up and tell kaa-san..' He nods to himself.

Itachi smiles at the two of them, realising they're looking up at him expectantly. "Good job, the both of you. Well let's pick this up tomorrow, you both look a little winded" he chuckled noticing the panting duo. "Go on and play, make sure to come home before it gets too late Sarada-imouto" Sarada and Naruto smile "HAI nii-san" she shouts as both her and the blonde run off.

Itachi smiles lightly as he disappears in a swirl of leaves.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Uchiha Compound_

_In the clan heads' house~ kitchen_

"Kaa-san" "AH!" Mikoto shrieks "Didnt I tell you to stop that shit Itachi?" She smiles sinisterly while holding a frying pan. Itachi smiles with a small sweatdrop. "Hai hai" he nervously chuckles out before his eyes narrow seriously.

Mikoto, noticing his mood has changed, shifts into her serious mode as well. "What's going on Itachi-kun?" Itachi sighs before explaining what happened when Sarada and Naruto unlocked their chakra.

After his explanation Mikoto's eyes are narrowed in thought. 'Interesting.. I need to report this to Hokage-sama.. I've been meaning to stop by there for a while anyway..' She sighs. "Arigato Itachi-kun I'll look up into it".

Itachi nods "Hai kaa-san. Also I havea mission tomorrow, I wont be back for a week or two." He says with a small scowl. Mikoto sighs "Alright itachi-kun, I'll look after tgier training until you return. Be safe ok?"

He nods with a smile "Hai, I will kaa-san" as he disappears in a swirl of leaves. "Dammit Itachi what have I told you about going that in the house!" Mikoto grits out in anger before sighing. 'off to see hokage-sama then.'.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_A playground in Konoha_

After Itachi left them, they ran to the playground. After Playing tag with other children they met two boys Named Shikamaru and Choji.

They all laid in the grass for a while enjoying the clouds as the sun begins to set. Suddenly Sarada breaks the silence "So are you guys ready for the academy next week?" Naruto looks at her as if she way crazy "I wasn't talking to you naruto I know you're ready; you haven't shut up about it for weeks" she laughs as she sees Naruto's pout.

Shikamaru sighs "Man what a drag. Not really but kaa-chan wants me to so I don't really have a choice." He says staring at the darkening sky.

Choji chuckles at Shikamaru's misfortune as he munches on his chips "Yeah but I really hope *munch* *munch* they have good food" he gets out between chips.

Sarada went to talk again "Well it shouldn't b-" but was cut off by Shikamaru's father telling him its time to go home, with choji's father doing the same; they said their goodbyes and Naruto and Sarada were left alone.

Sarada looks at Naruto "Well it's getting late, I should be heading home.." She says sadly. "Its ok" naruto smiles as he continues "I'll see you the same time tomorrow?" He asks confidently as she nods with a smile. They wave their goodbyes and head their separate ways.

As naruto gets back to the orphanage he sneaks back in through the window and lies down. 'Man I'm really tired' he thought ' I cant wait for the real training tomorrow' he thinks excitedly as he drifts off into slumber.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_At the Hokage office a few hours prior. _

Hiruzen is sitting at his desk filing paperwork 'why does it never end' he cries internally.

Just then there was a knock on the door "come in" the hokages aged voice rasps out.

Not a second later the door opens and Mikoto walks through before shutting it behind her.

The hokage grabs his pipe and lights it "Hello Mikoto, what brings you here this time of day? The old hokage asks as he takes a drag of his pipe. Mikoto walks to Hiruzen's desk before sitting. "Hokage-sama.." She says in a serious tone, letting him know this is business. Hiruzen's eyes narrow in seriousness. "I need to know, Uzumaki Naruto.." Hiruzen's eyes widen slightly before schooling his features. "What about young Uzumaki?" He says seriously. "Is he.. Kushina's son?" She asks in seriousness.

The old hokage sighs before taking a puff of gis pipe, he signals for the ANBU to leave the room. The only thing that showed the order was followed was the small breeze in the room. "Yes.. Uzumaki Naruto is the child of Uzumaki Kushina.. ." He said blowing out a puff of smoke.

Mikoto's eyes widen as her suspissions were confirmed.

There was a long break of silence until..

"Hokage-sama.. I'd like to adopt Uzumaki".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey guys! So sorry for the LAAATTEEE update. Go ahead and let me know how it was. Oh andd

Disclaimer: I DONUT own naruto!


End file.
